Elemental Creation
Song Information Artist: dj TAKA meets DJ YOSHITAKA BPM: 106-424 (DDR), 212 (IIDX, jubeat, pop'n, REFLEC BEAT) Composition/Arrangement: Takayuki Ishikawa, Yoshitaka Nishimura Genre: HARD RENAISSANCE (ハードルネッサンス) First Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution (2013) / beatmaniaIIDX 20 tricoro / jubeat saucer / pop'n music Sunny Park / REFLEC BEAT colette -Spring- Length: 2:10 Lyrics None. Song Connections/Remixes *Elemental Creation is part of the 私立BEMANI学園 (Private BEMANI University) event. *A rock arrange of Elemental Creation with guitars by good-cool, titled Elemental Creation -GITADO ROCK ver.-'' and credited to ''dj TAKA meets DJ YOSHITAKA ft.guit.good-cool, appears on GITADORA. Trivia For more information about Elemental Creation in other BEMANI games, please see its RemyWiki page. *Elemental Creation was leaked as a new EXTRA STAGE song on DanceDanceRevolution 2013 on April 18, 2013 by means of a bug. It was relocked with a patch because it was originally intended to be revealed at the start of the 私立BEMANI学園 (Private BEMANI University) event on April 24, 2013. It was later revealed on the day of the event as the last unlockable song, with a Challenge chart unlockable through EXTRA STAGE that was added on April 26, 2013. To unlock, you must unlock all other 9 collaboration songs and get 100% on Friendship to dj TAKA and DJ YOSHITAKA. *Elemental Creation is the first collaboration between dj TAKA and DJ Yoshitaka in the DanceDanceRevolution, jubeat, GITADORA, pop'n music, and REFLEC BEAT series, and the second in BEMANI since quell ~the seventh slave~ from beatmaniaIIDX 13 DistorteD CS. *DJ Yoshitaka himself and a statue of dj TAKA appear on the album art. *Elemental Creation holds new notecount records for all of its charts: **Single Beginner: 285, beating Valkyrie dimension's 253 notes. **Single Basic: 438 (!), beating POSSESSION's 389 notes. Also the first one chart to surpass 400 notes. **Single Difficult: 614 (!!), beating PARANOiA Revolution's 510 notes. Also the first one to surpass 600 notes. **Single Expert: 789 (!!!), beating PARANOiA Revolution's 679 notes. Also the first one to surpass 700 notes. **Single Challenge: 860 (!!!!), beating PARANOiA Revolution and 888's 753 notes. Also the first one to surpass 800 notes. **Double Basic: 427 (!), beating POSSESSION's 379 notes. **Double Difficult: 612 (!!), beating POSSESSION's 489 notes. **Double Expert: 751 (!!!), beating PARANOiA (kskst mix)'s 661 notes. **Double Challenge: 832 (!!!!), beating PARANOiA Revolution's 735 notes. *While the DDR version of Elemental Creation alternates between 106, 212, and 424 BPM, Elemental Creation runs at just 212 BPM without any changes on every other BEMANI game. *Elemental Creation is the first boss song in which the Challenge chart is unlocked through EXTRA STAGE, similar to how on a fully unlocked DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX machine set to Local Mode, the unlockable Challenge charts appear on EXTRA STAGE. Gallery Elemental Creation.png|Album art. Elemental Creation NORMAL.png|Elemental Creation when accessed as a normal stage (no Challenge chart). Elemental Creation EXTRA.png|Elemental Creation when accessed as an EXTRA STAGE (Challenge chart is present). Official Song Comment dj TAKA It came. ＜dj TAKA＞ ---- DJ YOSHITAKA Taka-san! Was it something more than what's not to come when it's not for me? What should I do now? ＜DJ YOSHITAKA＞ Difficulty & Notecounts Category:Songs Category:Dj TAKA Songs Category:DJ Yoshitaka Songs Category:Boss Songs Category:DDR 2013 Songs Category:BeatmaniaIIDX Songs Category:Jubeat Songs Category:Pop'n Music Songs Category:REFLEC BEAT Songs Category:BEMANI Gakuen Category:Extra Stage Songs